Deidara Oneshot
by crazygirl4132
Summary: a quick one-shot i came up with, i hope you like it :D  deidaraXOC


Yesterday I had just gotten back from a mission in Iwagakure, and the only people in the base were Pein, Konan and me. Since Konan and Pein stay in their rooms, I was all alone in the halls and bored.

"~sigh~ what am I going to do?" I asked out loud when an idea came to me. I blasted my music and started singing and dancing, in a dorky way, through the empty base.

After about a half hour I was still at it when I heard someone say, "What are you doing Kimmiko?" I jumped at the voice and turned around to see Deidara, Sasori, Pein and Konan standing there.

"U-um I was just d-dancing," I sheepishly replied, blushing.

"That was dancing?" Pein asked and Konan shrugged.

"Oh would you look at the time!" I said and ran to my room, quickly shutting the door behind me. A few minutes later I heard the door open while I was banging my head against it. "Ow."

"I'm sorry Kimmiko, are you alright hm?" Deidara asked, kind of panicking and I nodded, rubbing my head.

"Yea I'm fine just a bump on the head."

"What were you doing, hm?" he asked leading me to sit on my bed.

"Banging my head on the door."

"Why, un?"

"That was embarrassing."

"Aw come on, you've been in worse situations yeah," he said trying to comfort me.

"Name one."

"Remembered when you came out the first morning you were here and you're tank-top was up to your chest and you tripped on your pants?" I blushed at the memory.

"Oh yea, that was horrible."

"Or what about the time when you went to the kitchen and your hair looked like an afro, hm?" Once again, I began banging my head on the door.

"From now on, the first thing I'll do when I wake up is shower. Then at least I won't embarrass myself in front of 7 guys," I said when I finished hurting my head.

"Hey, nobody's perfect, yeah." _You are,_ I thought, blushing.

"So…how was the mission?"

He shrugged, and then answered, "It was ok. Although, nobody got to see my beautiful art, un."

"Speaking of art, I made you something." I ran over to my desk in the corner and carefully took a blue box out of the drawer. "Here," I said, handing him the package.

He opened the box and his eyes grew. Within the box, was a delicately carved bird, one similar to the ones that Deidara usually creates and it was painted so it looked like it was on fire. "Kimmiko, this is…this is amazing! Thank-you so much, yeah!" he exclaimed hugging me.

"Wait, there's one more thing," I said smiling. I took out a remote control and pressed a giant red button. The bird exploded, blasting into a million pieces, spelling out the words _'Art is a bang!' _Then, the pieces reassembled themselves, recreating the bird.

"Y-you made this, hm?" he asked, in shock, I nodded. "This is incredible! Wait until Sasori sees this, yeah! He'll be so jealous, yeah!" With that, he ran out of the room yelling at Sasori to come and see what I gave him. I smiled and when I was walking towards the kitchen, Konan blocked my path.

"Hey Konan, what's up?" I asked casually. She raised an eyebrow and pulled me towards my room.

"Why did you make that for Deidara?" She inquired.

"I got bored and decided to make him something."

"Why specifically him?" she asked crossing her arms and I shrugged, trying to hide my blush from her. "You like him don't you?" she stated with an all-knowing smile.

"He's my best friend, of course I like him."

She rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

I sighed in defeat, "Yeah, I know what you mean. And, I suppose, I'm in love with him."

"You suppose?"

"Ok, ok, I'm in love with our bomb specialist."

She smiled, "I knew it, yeah." My eyes grew to the size of saucers as Konan, right before my eyes, transformed into Deidara. "And, I suppose, I'm in love with our crazy, little kunoichi."

I pouted, "I'm not little, and what do you mean you suppose?"

"Alright, yeah, I'm in love with our crazy, artistic, kunoichi." I smiled, jumped onto him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

When we separated for air, he asked, "Why didn't I do this before?"

"I was just thinking the same thing."


End file.
